This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. One-on-one discussions are made with biological workers in order (a) To gain an understanding of the biological problem at hand. (b) To educate the biomedical scientists in the capabilities and limitations of mass spectrometry as a potential tool for assisting in the solution of their biological problems. (c) To work together on the biological problem. (d) To prepare papers describing the findings. Consultations with more than 100 individual scientists were carried out. Frequently each scientist needed multiple consultations.